harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ravenclaw
Where are Juhdith Snipe and Harry Dawcett mentioned? —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 85.16.209.236 (talk • ) }| }|}}. Madam Hooch Is there a proof that Madamme Hooch was a Ravenclaw?--Rodolphus 10:24, 18 July 2008 (UTC) and Prof. Trelawney?--Rodolphus 10:26, 18 July 2008 (UTC) No proof, although you can do it on the fanfic wiki -- [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 09:58, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Dates shouldn´t we add the years the people were in the Hogwarts houses like on the Gryffindor page?--Rodolphus 15:49, 5 August 2008 (UTC) :Yes. The Hufflepuff and Slytherin articles need the dates too.-- 16:45, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Crest Why do we not use the official Warner Bros. crests for the Hogwarts houses? This is especially problematic with Ravenclaw, as the currently displayed crest has the wrong animal; the Ravenclaw symbol is an eagle, not a raven. The official crests look nicer and are more accurate. Akwdb 22:28, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :I agree with you, but I'm reluctant to change the crests, as we've been using the current set for quite some time. I've started a formal vote to determine which set of crests should be used at Forum:Hogwarts Crests. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 17:40, 3 July 2009 (UTC) ??? isn't it a bit unfair that ravenclaw house shows intelligence, while huffelpuff is 'for the rest'? isn't that how people see it? Also at what point does something else,(like say being 'evil' or having bravery and courage) beat brains? Hermione granger an 'extrordinary witch' and the 'best in her year' is a very bright student, and yet the sorting hat chose to put her into Gryfindor, while Luna LOvegood who is also a very smart but courageuos girl, was put into Ravenclaw. - bellatrixL. The Sorting hat takes your own desires into consideration, as that's the biggest reflection on your character. On the Hogwarts express in Philosopher's Stone Hermoine said she hopes to be in Gryffindor, in Order of the Phoenix she said the Sorting hat wanted to put her in Ravenclaw, but went for Gryffindor in the end. It seems likely that Hermoine was put in Gryffindor because that's where she wanted to be put. As for Hufflepuff, that house values fair play and loyalty to ones friends. The idea that it's a place for rejects is a misconception born out of the fact that not many people value those particlar qualities. Hope that answears your question. Jayden Matthews 12:26, 26 July 2009 (UTC) I think Slytherin and Ravenclaw hate each other as much as Gryffindor does. I mean look at the facts Voldemort (Tom Riddle) used the basalisk to kill myrtle and Rowena Ravenclaw sent a Slytherin (The Bloody Baron) to capture Helena and he kills her. Also in book 2 Tom riddle petrifies a ravenclaw student prefect Percys girlfriend. I mean thats enough proof And lets not forget the time when the death eaters who must have been in slytherin if they went to hogwarts captured Luna lovegood this all means slytherin may not use brains but destroys them SLYTHERIN HATES RAVENCLAW AS MUCH AS GRYFFINDOR! ONE TIME IT HAPPENED TO HUFFELPUF 2 TIMES IT HAPPENED TO RAVENCLAW AND 3 TIMES IT HAPPENED TO GRYFFINDOR COUNTING NICK AND WHO KNOWS HOW MANY GRYFFINDORS WERE KILLED IN THE SECOND WIZARDING WAR AND RAVENCLAWS AND HUFFELPUFS I SAY THEY BAN THE SLYTHERIN COMMON ROOM AND SLYTHERIN ITS SELF SLYTHERIN CAUSED HOGWARTS NOTHING BUT GRIEF DESPAIR AND DEATH AND IF THEY DID LONG AGO THE SORTING HAT WOULD JUST DUMP TOM RIDDLE AND OTHER PRESENT DEATH EATERS IN THE MUGGLE WORLD THEN HARRY POTTER WOULD HAVE HIS PARENTS BACK AND LIVE A WONDEROUS LIFE AND NONE OF THAT WOULD HAPPEN well maby Dolorous Ubridge but quirrel would probably be a normal adult wizard and dolourus woul not have to come and without you know who sirious black would be a man you would like to know not a guy you want to run away from and no horcruxes either Actually Tom Riddle still would have been sorted, being that there weren't any death eaters until after he left the school, and up until 1993 no one knew it had been Tom Riddle who opened the chamber (and back then a Gryffindor had been accused of it), and the only reason the Baron had to go get Helena was because she had been a selfish brat stealing her mother's diadem and hiding it for her own good and the Baron had always felt remourse for what he had done which is why all the blood and chains, also only Helena knew what had happened to her, the first person she told the truth to was LV and then Harry Potter. --BachLynn (Accio!) 13:16, December 3, 2010 (UTC) you have a point but well I guess thats all said but still i wonder what happened back then you know that helena ravenclaw was the daughter of rowena so maby it's possible that..................................................................... Rowena maried salazar slytherin I mean love works in strange angles I mean its possible rowena had to marrie to have a daughter I mean intelligence has no kindness mostly rowena could have been very strict thus making salazar love her oh and what did you call HELENA A SELFISH BRAT HOW DARE YOU ROWENA COULD HAVE BEEN CORRUPTED BY SALAZAR BY SOME SORT OF EVIL SPELL and it looks as if you want to defend slytherin who would accept for people like molfoy would defend and you know what if salazar loved rowena she wouldn't love him back because he is evil This talk page is for possible improvements to the article, not your own personal discussion about the topic. No one really cares about your opinion on Ravenclaw's daughter. Merlin. 06:24, March 30, 2011 (UTC) What Does This Even Mean? Is possibly the Professor Aurora Sinistra have belonged to Ravenclaw, since in an interview JK Rowling admitted that she was not the head of Ravenclaw house but left it near the house but have belonged before teaching at Hogwarts, is also seen cheering on a Ravenclaw Quidditch match. I think I get the general idea of what it's trying to say, but there has to be a better way of saying it. Known Ravenclaws Why is Rowena Ravenclaw in this section? O. k., the house is named after her, but neither this house nor the school existed already, when she was educated. So it does not make sense in my opinion. Harry granger 12:32, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :You've made a good point, though I should point out, it is generally excepted that the core founders of the Houses are seen as part of the Houses themselves, even though technically, they're not seeing as they only made the Houses and not actually students in them. Personally, I think things should stay as they are when it comes to that. Let me put it this way, it is because of they're connection with the Houses that they're considered to be part of them. -- ImperiexSeed, 10:18 AM, August 21st 2011 WRONG ANIMAL You do realise that you've got the wrong animals picture up, canonically it's an eagle not a raven, so you should change it. Maybe to the Pottermore version. 'Adiposefriend 18:58, September 8, 2011 (UTC) ' :Images from official Harry Potter media are considered usable on the Harry Potter Wiki even if they deviate in some way from the books. For example, images of Padma Patil are usable, even though she's portrayed as a Gryffindor in the films. That said I wouldn't be opposed to switching to the Pottermore crest in the infobox. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 19:05, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :That's because they are the only image sof Padma, however there ARE correct versions of the crest, and lots of them, so I don't see why we should use those instead.. :) Adiposefriend 20:09, September 8, 2011 (UTC) House values At what point is it said Ravenclaws value beauty? Quite a few of them are described as being good looking, but as far as I recall it was never stated to be a house value. Could somebody clear this up for me or remove it from the list of values if it hasn't been confirmed? 05:52, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Morgan le Fay Is there any evidence to support that Morgan le Fay/Morgana was in Ravenclaw? It kindof feels out of place in the Traits section, and I can't find any information on her wikia page to support it...I thought I remembered a note on her being in Slytherin, but I can't find support for that either, so I think that it should be removed due to lack of evidence. 17:59, February 24, 2012 (UTC) : -- 1337star (Owl Post) 18:37, February 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Thank you! 01:09, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Ravenclaw Ghost? Does Ravenclaw have a ghost? I mean, there's Slytherin Ghost, Hufflepuff Ghost and Gryffindor Ghost, so what about Ravenclaw? Maxwells girlfriend 21:32, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Yes, they have. It's the Grey Lady, also known as Helena Ravenclaw, Rowena's daughter.Lex Petrova (talk) 00:16, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Rivalry? Wondering if the part in traits that notes "Ravenclaw has little rivalry with the other houses". Should this be omitted? The reason for this is that, in Pottermore, both Slytherin and Hufflepuff prefect introductions make some-what negative comments about Ravenclaw saying that they are know to "backstab each other and other students to get the top mark" and "immediately claim any intelligent wizard for their house" (to paraphrase). I'm not suggesting to add that Ravenclaw does have a specific rivalry, however, if we take Pottermore information to be canon, we cannot validly say that they do not hold any rivalry apart from Quidditch when it is specifically stated that there is rivalry in the exams.----Alex Colors I think that the house colors are silver and blue, as it is on Micheal Corner's picture, along with many other. Kayleigh Rockstar (talk) 00:31, June 1, 2013 (UTC) :Those are the colors in the films, but in the books the colors are blue and bronze. This is mentioned in the article's "Behind the Scenes" section. - Nick O'Demus 04:34, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Most competitive? When is it ever stated that Ravenclaw are "most competetive" with Hufflepuff? It is of course mentioned that they are playing agaimst each other, but I don't think it is ever mentioned they are more competitive against Hufflepuff than the other Houses.--Rodolphus (talk) 10:06, July 22, 2016 (UTC) Eccentricity User:Nightstar5877 (who acts like he owns this page) keeps undoing an edit I made. My edit can easily be sourced from text at Uric the Oddball. Could somebody back me up that this is an OK edit? Purplebackpack89 (talk) 22:08, February 10, 2017 (UTC) Seen in third/fourth year? I feel like the part of the known Ravenclaws section marked as "seen during the 1993-1994 school year" needs a citation; where did this big list of names come from? :The names come from the PS2 version of . I've added a ref to help make this clear. Cheers --Ironyak1 (talk) 01:45, March 1, 2018 (UTC)